Confessions of love?
by MountaineerTookieClothespin
Summary: It's a LukeLorelai fic with a teeny tiny bit of JessRoryness FINISHED!


Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the rights of the people who play them.

Lorelia Gilmore lay in her bed, thinking about just how tired she was.

Suddenly her seventeen-year-old daughter, Rory poked her head in the door.

"Oh" she exclaimed, when she saw that her mother was still lying in bed.

"Mom are you okay?" she asked concerned. Lorelia smiled, I'm fine hon.

Just a little bit tired. Rory smirked, maybe if you hadn't stayed up until two o'clock in the morning watching TV. , and eating pizza, you wouldn't still be tired.

Rory laughed as her mom rolled her eyes. "Hey, who's the mother here?" Lorelia asked with a laugh. Rory walked over to the bed and started pulling Lorelia out of it.

Come on mom get up, I have to go to school and you have to go to work.

"Can we go to Luke's first?" Lorelia looked at her with puppy eyes.

Rory laughed; if you hurry we'll have time.

Lorelia smiled widely and jumped out of bed. Rory headed downstairs, while Lorelia quickly got ready for work. Okay, let's go to Luke's, Lorelia sang as she headed down the stairs.

Rory jumped up from the couch where she had been waiting for Lorelia.

"Let's go"Rory said.  Lorelia grabbed her keys and they headed for Luke's.

"Hey, Luke" Rory said. 

Lorelia smiled brightly at him. Just the smell of coffee woke her up.

"Morning" Luke said gruffly. 

But he didn't fool Rory; she had seen the way his eyes lit up when Lorelia had walked in. But he quickly masked it. Rory sighed to herself, why wouldn't they just admit it.

Look at her and Jess. Their relationship had started out a little rocky, but once they had admitted that they had feelings for each other, they had started dating and had been relatively happy ever since.  Sure, they had their problems, but they loved and supported each other and that's what mattered.

Rory looked up to find her mother and Luke flirting extensively. 

Of course, they would never call it flirting they called it bantering.

But, before she could think about their relationship anymore, Jess came stomping down the stairs. Rory smiled,"Hi honey." Jess broke into a wide grin when he saw her.

"Hey". I'll walk you to your bus, Jess told her." Okay", Rory looked at her mom.

"Mom, I've got to go." Lorelia glanced up, "Okay hon bye, she said.

As Jess and Rory headed for her bus, Rory suddenly said "Jess we've got to do something!"  Jess looked at her confusion written across his face.

"Do something about what?" he asked her.

Luke and my mom. They so like each other but they just won't admit it! 

Jess sighed loudly,"Rory we should just leave it be, their adults."

Rory rolled her eyes, "I know their adults." We've had this discussion before.

Possible happiness is staring them in the face, but their ignoring it.

"Maybe they don't want to risk their friendship." Jess replied.

"We risked our friendship, and look how well that turned out" she said.

We'll talk about this later; cause there's my bus. She gave him a quick kiss and was gone.

Jess sighed and headed toward Stars Hollow High.

Meanwhile back at Luke's. Lorelia was eating breakfast, and watching Luke work.

He really is cute, she thought to herself as she watched him serve Kirk.

Lorelia looked at her watch it was time to head to work. "Bye Luke" she chirped, and was out the door before he could respond. 

Luke watched her leave and realized it hurt his heart every time she walked out the door.

He knew she would come back later that night, or the next morning. But it still hurt to watch her leave because, he knew she came for the coffee and not to see him.

He had been in love with her for a while, but was too afraid to admit it. So, he simply denied it. Maybe he could work up the courage to tell her soon, but he seriously doubted it.

He was scared it would ruin their friendship if it didn't work out. And he wasn't sure if she felt the same way about him that he felt about her.

After school, Rory headed straight for Luke's, to tell Jess about the idea that had come to her during lunch.

Rory jogged into Luke's and headed upstairs, she hurriedly knocked on the door.

Jess walked over and opened it, smiling when he saw it was her.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked lazily. I got an idea about how to get Luke and my mom together Rory replied.

"Rory come on let's leave it be" Jess said. "Oh please help me," she begged him.

"Okay fine" he agreed with a sigh. Yay, know here's what were gonna do.

Fifteen minutes later, Rory headed out the door to start her plan.

"Hey mom" she called as she walked into the house.

"What is it?" Lorelia yelled back. Walking into the living room, Rory found her mom laid out on the sofa, watching TV. 

"I invited Jess over for dinner and Luke is coming too." Lorelia looked shocked, "Why?" she asked. Just because, Rory shrugged off her question.

Lorelia sat up, "Okay, well what are we going to serve them?" she asked.

"Don't worry about that, I'll take care of it all."

Okay when is it? Lorelia asked.

Um, Thursday night Rory replied. "Fine" and with that Lorelia lay back down, and turned her attention to the TV. 

Rory sighed with relief, and headed to her bedroom to call Jess.

"Okay, she's game, now we just have to figure out what to serve for dinner", Rory told Jess.

"No problem, I'll just cook some steaks" Jess replied.

Cool, I'll dig out the linens, and nice glasses my grandmother gave us, a couple of Christmases ago. I'll have to buy some candles though Rory said.

Rory's plan was to have Jess and Luke come over for dinner, and then give dinner a nice romantic flair. 

Then Rory and Jess would leave Luke and Lorelia alone.

But, they would really be listening at the door to see if they admitted, that they liked each other.  Rory knew the chances were slim to none that they would, but she had to try.

On Thursday afternoon Lorelia called Rory, to say that she had to work a little later than she thought. But that she would be home in plenty of time to get ready for dinner.

Rory was making her dress up for some reason. Lorelia decided to just humor her, and do as she asked. This night seemed really important to her.

Rory smiled happily after hanging up with her mom. This was perfect, now her mom would be out of the way for a couple more hours.

Two hours later all was ready. The table was set, dinner was ready, and Lorelia was upstairs changing.

Rory hadn't let her mother see the table yet. She quickly lit the candles, when she heard the doorbell ring. "Mom, their here Rory called up the stairs as she hurried to answer the door.  Rory opened the front door and found a grinning Jess, and a decidedly uncomfortable looking Luke.

They were both wearing slacks and button down shirts.

Perfect, it's actually going according to plan Rory thought with a smile.

"Come on in", she winked at Jess and gave Luke a reassuring smile.

They walked into the living room and looked up as Lorelia started down the stairs.

Lorelia looked beautiful, she was wearing a nice red dress and her hair was curled slightly.

Luke gaped at her for just a second, then quickly turned back into his gruff self.

"So what's for dinner"? He asked.

Rory smiled; well I guess we could go eat now if you're hungry.

Lorelia's eyes widened when she saw the table. It was set with a nice linen tablecloth, crystal glasses, china plates, and lit candles. She glanced at Rory," is this the stuff your grandmother gave us?" Rory smiled,"yes except for the candles."

After dessert, Rory and Jess disappeared to listen behind the door.

Luke and Lorelia just sat there talking about regular things, until Luke announced that they had better leave.

Jess and Rory scrambled to the couch and grabbed two books.

Luke and Lorelia walked into the living room," let's go Jess it's getting late." Luke said

Okay, Jess snapped his book shut, kissed Rory and headed for the door.

Luke followed him, "goodbye, and thank you he called over his shoulder.

Then they were gone. Lorelia sighed.

"Don't worry about the dishes, we'll wash them in the morning.

It's late and we're both tired." Goodnight hon.

And with that, Lorelia headed upstairs.

She changed and crawled into bed, she knew what Rory had been up to.

Why couldn't they just leave it alone? We're adults for crying out loud, Lorelia thought to herself.

Rory went to bed disappointed and sad that her mother was aggravated with her. Lorelia lay there thinking about Luke late into the night. Finally at midnight, she decided she couldn't take it anymore. She jumped up, got dressed, and headed out the door to Luke's.

She walked over to the doormat and lifted it up. Sure enough there was a key taped to the bottom of it. She quickly opened the door and headed upstairs.

It was dark, and quite as she headed over to Luke's side of the room and whispered loudly,"Luke get up I've got to talk to you." Luke opened his eyes slowly, then sat straight up when he saw Lorelia. "What's wrong are you alright?" he asked panicked. I'm fine. But I have to tell you something.

"What?" he asked wide eyed.  I LOVE YOU!! She pronounced loudly.

"You do?" he asked in disbelief. 

Yes I do, she smiled brightly. I love you too he replied.

Then he swept her up in his arms and kissed her soundly. Jess grabbed the phone and dialed quickly. "Rory" he said when she picked up.

"Rory she told him that she loved him and he said it back.

Rory smiled happily, we did it they said in unison.

**             The end.**

A/N: So what did you guys think? Review me please!!!


End file.
